gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)
Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) by Phil Collins is featured in Guilty Pleasures, the seventeenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine. In the auditorium, he begins to play the piano as the light shines down on him as he sings live. The New Directions watch, while Blaine stares emotionally at Sam, indicating his feelings for him. As the emotion is sent out to the audience, Jake can be seen watching Marley and some are teary-eyed. Sam seems to look concerned about Blaine. Towards the ending of the performance, Artie looks at Sam and with the Glee Club applauding, Blaine gives off a sigh. Tina asks who that was about exactly, thinking that it was her, but Kitty tells her to shut it. Blaine lies and says it's about Kurt as the break-up is still a fresh wound, but it's all about the genius of the original artist, Phil Collins. Blaine continues to talk to the Glee Club about how he was a musical legend and how he is no longer in the closet about his love for him. Sam stands up to clap but his facial expressions tell us he knows something was up with the performance. Lyrics Blaine: How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh You're the only one who really knew me at all How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave 'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears You're the only one who really knew me at all So take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Oh, take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why You're the only one who really knew me at all Oh, so take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Now take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space, oh But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face Take a good look at me now, 'cause I'll still be standing here And you coming back to me is against all odds It's the chance I've got to take Take a look at me now (Oh, woah) Take a look at me now Oh, hmm Trivia *This is the fifth song out of seven songs that have been sung live on the show, during filming. The first four were Le Freak, Ride wit Me, Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version) and The First Noel ''respectively. The fifth, sixth and seventh were At the Ballet,'' Not While I'm Around ''and Suddenly Seymour respectively. **This is the second song Darren Criss sings live on the show. The first was ''Teenage Dream in The Break-Up, the third was Not While I'm Around in Bash, and the fourth was'' Suddenly Seymour'' in Loser Like Me. Gallery Againstallodds!blam.gif Feelings! OMG againstallodds-blam.gif Against.JPG Tumblr mk34etWCRW1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg AAOScreenshoot.png AAOScreenshoot1.png BEo04TiCQAAs88n.jpg large.jpg tumblr mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o1 250.gif tumblr mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o2 250.gif tumblr mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o3 250.gif tumblr mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o4 250.gif tumblr mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o5 250.gif tumblr mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o6 250.gif tumblr mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o7 250.gif tumblr mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o8 250.gif Tumblr mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo8 r1 250.gif GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots3.png Morefeels artie.png Feels kitty.png Cries emotional kitty.png Tumblr ml0dcgqidE1qfqp94o7 250.gif AAOBLAINE.jpg Tumblr n6ckik2Ql71ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n6ckik2Ql71ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n6ckik2Ql71ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n6ckik2Ql71ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n6ckik2Ql71ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n6ckik2Ql71ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n6ckik2Ql71ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n6ckik2Ql71ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four